Lonely Frost Demon
by ftailfairytailftail
Summary: Hail, a young, human-like Frost Demon, migrates to Earth after an unfortunate series of events causes him to flee the South Galaxy. After a couple years, he expects to breeze through life without much trouble. However, it seems his past will continue to follow him until he confronts it directly. This includes a family of Saiyans, a race for seven objects, and his own species.
1. Chapter 1

**Most of the characters in this story are OCs, but the ideas, concepts, and the other characters of Dragon Ball Z/GT do not belong to me, but to the great Akira Toriyama.**

Lonely Frost Demon 1

Once upon a time, Hail had no conscience.

He reminisced about this as he watched his peers play soccer for gym class. Their ki auras flared everywhere as they zipped across the plastic grass field. One kick from a tall, athlete-built, tan boy sent the ball whipping passed through multiple players, advancing through the beefy-looking goalie, and making it into the goal. About seven people cheered, ran over to the tan boy, and lifted him into the air.

Hail, along with several other people sitting out by him, looked on as the rest of the class formed a mosh pit. A yellow energy blast shot out from nowhere and into the sky, exploding like fireworks on the fourth of July.

Hail shook his head.

When it came to the Saiyan known as Arti Choket, pronounced Cho-kay, everyone was willing to kiss his ass if the opportunity presented itself. He was the most popular, most handsome, and strongest student in United Species High.

Well, supposed strongest.

The majority of the school's population did not know about Hail's abnormal power, which was typical of a being of the Frost Demon clan. Although, he did not need them to know that. The extra attention just wasn't for him, unlike some people.

It was almost unbelievable that Hail used to be best friends with Arti. During middle school, they broke all social norms just by hanging out with each other. Arti was boisterous while Hail himself was quiet and reserved. The latter didn't like to show off too much, but that didn't seem to catch on with the former. As time moved on, the Saiyan got more and more powerful, and that strength seemed to go to his head. Girls would flock toward him while boys asked for training or sparring sessions. And soon, Arti would later ditch Hail and leave him out to dry in freshman year, completely forgetting about their special friendship.

And now here the Ice-jin was, sitting with a bunch of inept, weak, and unpopular schoolmates, all the while his former best friend got all the glory for making a winning soccer goal.

Hail sighed.

He shouldn't be surprised things turned out this way. He barely spoke to anyone but Arti, he consistently hid his strength away, and he looked like a horrible mashup between an emo and an anime cosplayer. Despite originating from a clan of tyrannical aliens, Hail was very human-like. Both in body and mind. His physical attributes consisted of black horns protruding out of a blue beanie that covered his dark brown hair, icy blue eyes with dark eye shadow, a pink tail hat contrasted greatly with his pale white skin, lean muscles, and a pair of three-toed feet that were occulted by generic sneakers. He also wore a black t-shirt, shorts, socks, and wristbands to go along with the weird-ass loner look. The Frost Demon was not like his ancestors. Well, not anymore

The Frost Demon was not like his ancestors. Well, not anymore

Well, not anymore.

While they were psychopathic and narcissistic galactic rulers, he was just a regular, alien schoolboy hoping to get through life with little to no complications. With his level of power, he should be prepared to face off against anything, however, that was difficult when you did not want to bring any attention to yourself. Hail was sure that if he were to unveil his true power, news and broadcasting television would be all over him, showing his face to not only Earth but the universe as well. Ice-jin and other Arcosians rarely migrated towards the North Galaxy, so Hail was pretty convinced he was the only one over on this side.

Arti was now talking animatedly and laughing with the other athletes of the school, also known as the jocks or the "most powerful beings in the school". It was a coalition of humans, Saiyans, and other alien species in the universe. The jocks were all humanoid in shape, had quite a hefty muscle mass, and a decently large power level. Not only that but a spoiled, _"we own the whole damned world"_ kind of attitude to go along. The ten of them were obvious bullies and anyone they deemed trash were treated as such. Even Arti occasionally stepped in with the torment, but sometimes he would hang back. The real threat was

The real threat was Jidal.

Jidal was 6'8, built like a bull, light-blue-skinned, and very much the sociopath kids in school make him out to be. He was the golden boy of his race, the Kalkans, the smartest student in U.S High, or so he claimed, and the star player of both the football and wrestling team. He also fought alongside Arti in Martial Arts. Jidal was probably as narcissistic as Hail's great grandfather, Freeza. He boasted all day long on how strong he was and how others couldn't possibly compare to him, regardless of the fact that Arti could pretty much wipe the floor with him. It was really annoying to hear, and Hail knew he could do something about it.

But he couldn't.

He knew if he stopped suppressing his power, that "other side" of him could leak out and make him lose control.

He remembered the last few times that happened.

Especially the most recent event.

Hail shivered in a cold sweat. He didn't want to think about it. It would only make him more depressed than he his now. The alien boy shook his head and stood from his place on the bleachers. Ignoring the others around him, he calmly walked off the bleachers and toward a blockhouse not too far away. The field was nearly empty by now, which meant most of the class had already migrated inside to continue heir workout.

Sure enough, when he entered, almost everyone was busying themselves with some kind of machine that would help them build up power. The rest of them, a group of preppy girls especially, just stood idly and chatted away in the far corner where the teacher, a human, wouldn't bother with them. Hail then trudged over to another corner to isolate himself from the others. He did not have any other friends other than Arti in middle school, and that boy was already a handful to begin with. So, the Ice-jin sat down on the black, linoleum floor, hoping to blend himself with it so he would go unnoticed.

Of course, he very well knew that wasn't going to work because on their way over to his location was the one and only Jidal. Arti and the other jocks followed him like sheep, replicating the superior swagger walk their leader loved to do on a daily basis.

Hail sighed once more before standing up to deal with the situation. Whatever the Kalkan planned, Hail knew he did not have to lift a finger. It was probably going to be a small beating. Exaggeration on "beating" because regardless of Jidal's strength and size, the Frost Demon had the bigger power level. All he had to do was feign injury while Jidal and the others pelted him with attacks after attacks. The Ice-jin wouldn't feel a only problem

The only problem was if Arti jumped in. The Saiyan was almost as powerful as Hail himself, but he could still leave a bothersome bruise at his best. However, Hail wasn't expecting that to happen because each and every time Jidal and his buddies cornered him, Arti would not step in.

He never did.

It was kind of weird, but Hail guessed it was because of their former friendship.

He wondered what went on inside the Saiyan's head whenever they would cross paths.

As Jidal came to stand in front of him, Arti predictable inched away from the group ever so slightly, wanting to stand over on the sidelines once more. No one noticed his actions but me.

"What do you think you're doing here, tranny boy!?" The blue-skinned jock's voice yelled for everyone in the blockhouse to hear. It most certainly caught their attention and a few light giggles sounded the crowd of bystanders.

Hail only stood there, not saying a word. He did not want to feed the bully any ammunition or amusement.

Jidal's face fell into an irritated frown. He took a step forward and practically bellowed in Hail's ear, "I said, what do you think you're doing here!?"

The latter held back a wince and an urge to gut the loud jock in the stomach. He needed to remain passive as possible so he wouldn't snap.

Just like the last time...

Suddenly, the Ice-jin felt what he thought at first was a feather tickling his belly. When he looked down, he mentally cursed himself when he found Jidal's fist buried in his stomach. He needed to fake injury right this second. And with that, Hail widened his eyes and pretended to gasp in pain. He stumbled back, tripped over his own feet, and fell flat on his bottom, all the while grasping his gut.

 _'I sure hope that was convincing enough,'_ the Frost Demon thought. When he peeked out of his now tightly shut eyes, he was relieved to find that the bystanders were either guffawing along with the jocks or open-mouthed in shock over what just happened. However, the relief drowned into the endless pit of dread in his stomach when he met eye to eye with his Arti's. The Saiyan looked a little confused as if a daily routine began to stray from its usual pattern. In all likelihood, the monkey-tailed boy could have suspected him of acting.

Arti wasn't as oblivious as people tended to believe him to be. Whenever he wasn't being his happy-go-lucky self, eating, or training, he was observing. Hail would sometimes find him sitting down somewhere, staring off into space. He never knew what the latter would be thinking about, seeing as how he would never talk about it and pretend as if nothing happened, but Hail guessed it was just something personal or trivial.

Now, of all the times the Saiyan boy had to be in such a state, it had to be now. It was just Hail's shitty luck. Once this was all set and done, his former friend would be sure to inform Jidal of this new discovery.

"Now! You'll answer me when I talk to you, got it?" said jock glared menacingly at his victim.

Hail grunted and nodded while rubbing his stomach, easing the pain that he didn't feel.

"Alright then! So, what the hell is a weak and fugly native tranny like you doing in a place like this? This isn't the women's bathroom for you to get your dirty hands on an innocent girl, you know."

More rounds of laughter resounded throughout the blockhouse. Hail ignored it all, the comments having no effect on him whatsoever. Jidal could say whatever he wanted. The bully did not know a thing about him. In the meantime, Hail moved his eyes from left to right, searching for the gym teacher that should have been in here with them. Of course, it was typical for occurrences like these to happen without an authority figure around. It didn't come to him on why the blue jock even timed these moments, seeing as how most of the school staff quivered at the mention of his race's name.

After five seconds of just standing there and looking around, Jidal's frown transformed into an angry snarl, and that was when the beating began. The jock zipped forward with incredible speed and punched Hail square in the face. Fortunately for the latter, he saw it coming a mile away and prepared himself the moment, feeling nothing but a slight pinch on the bridge of his nose. Jidal kept up his assault, landing blows to the face and gut relentlessly. The crowd and his buddies cheered him on as the "brutal beating" continued. After half a minute, the Kalkan hopped backward and stretched his arm out.

After half a minute, the Kalkan hopped backward and stretched his arm out. A cyan-colored sphere of ki appeared in front of his palm, aiming it at Hail, who was currently hunched over against the corner's wall. With a brief battle cry, Jidal released his energy. The small ki wave approached Hail at a rapid pace. Although, to the Frost Demon, it was like watching a swimming fish. Eventually, the energy full-on struck him, pushing his body through the blockhouse and outside onto the field. The explosion wasn't that bad, but a majority of the bystanders had to brace themselves for the shockwave.

When the smoke and dust cleared, Jidal grinned maniacally when he spotted Hail laying face down in a deep crater, most likely unconscious. "That's what you get for ignoring me, weakling!"

With a last bark of laughter, he rose up into the air along with his cronies and fled away from the school at the speed of sound. The others stood agape at what just occurred. Although, no one bothered to see if the Ice-jin was alright.

There was no need anyway.

The moment he thought Jidal and the others were far away enough, Hail immediately stood back on his two feet. He dusted calmly dusted the dirt and pebbles that stuck to him when he crashed. He cricked his neck a few times and exhaled out a deep sigh. The Frost Demon was completely unharmed from the altercation, much to the shock and astonishment of the others. He ignored the mumbles of his peers and levitated out of the deep crater he was in. As he made his way over to the blockhouse, he spotted someone afloat in the air out of the corner of his eye.

When he looked up, he did not expect to see Arti gazing down at him.

 _'You've got to be kidding me,'_ Hail mentally slapped himself. _'What the hell's he doing here?'_

Arti was usually up and gone after a beating session. He never stuck around for long or so much as glanced back. So, why, of all days, was he still here looking at Hail with that same confused expression he had when Jidal punched him?

He was probably suspicious. That was it.

Well, shit.

He needed to get out of there fast. Arti was probably going to come down here and start questioning him, and then report everything to those stupid jocks.

Without looking back at his former friend, Hail speed-walked back towards the school unknowingly passing by the gym teacher, who was holding a cup of coffee in his hand.

"Hey, son," the human called out to him. "Where're you goin'? Class ain't over yet."

Hail ignored the man, who, in turn, didn't try to stop him for much longer.

 **More Arti/Hail dialogue next time.**

 **Not intended to be a slash fic, but I am considering it.**

 **~W.D.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Most of the characters in this story are OCs, but the ideas, concepts, and the other characters of Dragon Ball Z/GT do not belong to me, but to the great Akira Toriyama.**

Lonely Frost Demon 2

Hail speed-walked through the red and white hallways of U.S High. It was your typical high school, except that it was also filled with other alien species. Once he reached his locker, he immediately set in the combinations, opened it, and began digging around. The inside of his locker was organized and neat. Tidiness had ben drilled into him the moment he was born. His family members, especially his dad, that cleanness was one of those qualities that made them different from the "filthy Saiyan monkeys."

Arti Choket wasn't filthy, though. Well, his locker was, but still. He could keep it clean whenever he could.

Hail shook his head. He needed to focus on finding his scouter, which he never brought to P.E class with him. He knew Jidal would try to break it for no reason. Without it, he wouldn't be able to locate power levels, which everyone in the school seemingly knew how to do.

Not Hail, though.

He didn't know why he couldn't do it. Maybe because they were born with it or the fact that his race never trained enough to obtain the ability. It was weird. Not even Freeza could do it, and his father had said that it was a major part in his defeat. So, why hasn't he been taught yet? Shouldn't the Frost Demons have learned from their mistakes, or were they just that narcissistic?

Hail sighed in agitation. He still hasn't found his stupid red scouter. It was usually there waiting for him on the top shelf. Where could it have g-

The young Arcosian felt a finger tap on his shoulder. It startled him a little, making him jump half a centimeter in the air. Turning around, he came face-to-face with...

"Arti?" he muttered dumbfoundedly.

Arti scratched the back of his neck awkwardly. "Uh... you, uh... left this."

Hail looked down to find his ruby scouter in the Saiyan's hand. The Frost Demon's eyes widened in shock. _'How the hell did he find it?'_

As if reading his mind, Arti said, "Jidal found it on the bleachers after you left the gym. He was gonna make you come get it, but I, uh..." he didn't know what to say after that, so he just stopped speaking.

 _'Why would he do that?'_ Hail thought. Why would Arti do anything nice for him after their falling out? They have ignored each other for two straight years and, suddenly, he was breaking the silence. Why now of all times?

Something weird was going on.

Hail slowly moved his hand toward Arti's. He couldn't exactly trust the Saiyan after ditching him for Jidal, so he needed to be prepared. With quickness, Hail snatched the scouter out of is former friend's grasp, shooting a quite "thank you" his way. The Arcosian slipped the alien device onto his ear and pressed a red button on it.

"Um...," Arti drawled on. "Are- are you okay?"

Hail nearly snapped his own neck when looking back at the Saiyan. "W-what?"

Arti seemed to be getting a lot more nervous as the conversation continued. "Well, I mean... Jidal beat you pretty bad back there. He's never really been that violent, ya know?"

The Frost Demon scoffed. "Then, obviously, you have not been around him long enough. Why do you care anyway?"

The Saiyan averted his black eyes down to his soccer shoes. Hail could see the guilt hidden in those coal orbs, which, in turn, made him feel a little guilt for coming out so harsh after something kind had been done for him. He was about to apologize when Arti's head perked up, his eyes wide with a surprise and... fright?

In the same moment, Hail's scouter went off. I displayed words and numbers in an ancient alien language only his race and a few others could understand.

 _'Three power levels heading this w-... goddamnit!'_ Hail mentally groaned when he realized who those three power levels belonged to. Jidal and his stupid cronies were on their way here.

Hail immediately began moving away from his ex-friend, who was staring at the former in panic.

As the Arcosian opened a door to a particularly empty classroom, Arti stuck out his hand and started to call out to him, saying, "H, wa-"

He never finished, however.

Hail did not want to waste his time listening to Jidal banter on about how he was better than him so he bolted inside the room, propped open a window, and flew out into the cloudy sky, a purple-blue aura surrounding him.

* * *

As the boy flew through the sky, his scouter went off once again, but fortunately, it was not because someone was following him. Something was happening down below in the city. Hail slowed and descended upon a restaurant building. Across the street were a multitude of police cars around a bank.

 _'Ah, the usual bank robbery.'_

It was a common thing for robberies to happen in dirty cities like this. In some parts of the world, the new, high-tech police weapons have not been introduced yet, and so criminals continue to lurk about in the forgotten areas.

As Hail watched, he could see a masked man make his way out with a pretty woman in his arm. Her face was red, most likely from being manhandled for a while. Cops instantly huddled around him, pointing their old and outdated guns at the criminal. From where the Frost Demon was at, he could see a smug smirk form on the man's face. The latter outstretched his hand and a ball of blue ki was formed.

It was already too late by the time the cops began to back up. The energy ball was shot and a quake-inducing explosion resounded through the city. A few police cars blew up in the process as well.

Hail did not budge an inch when the shockwave went by. The guy was much weaker than him. In fact, it was a human. He never understood the human race. Why would they destroy their own kind? The Arcosians and Saiyans did that, too, but only because they were warrior races. The humans were not. They fought battles and wars against each other and not against other species. It was so confusing.

While the masked man prepared another energy blast, Hail casually floated down onto the sidewalk the restaurant stood in front of. Pedestrians were running around in different directions, shoving and pushing anyone that stood in their way. The man inserted more power, making the sphere of ki the size of a basketball. He pointed it at a particular group of people. A family of three: a mother, father, and their son. They were frozen stiff in fear over what just occurred, and now they were going to be vaporized.

A sadistic smile spread across the robber's face and shot the energy ball forward.

Well, he would have if it weren't for a thin line of purple penetrating the palm of his hand.

The masked robber went wide-eyed and open-mouthed at the sudden shock and flare of pain. His deadly energy sphere vanished and the arm around the woman he held captive unwrapped from her chest and to his bleeding hand. The woman, with a rush of adrenaline, stumbled forward and ran toward the scared family, beckoning them to follow her. Without a moments hesitation, they obliged.

Hail stared blankly as the man roared in agony, no emotion whatsoever.

The masked man looked up with fury ablaze in his eyes. When he spotted Hail just looking at him with a pointed finger, he flew forth, white aura encompassing him, and punch ready to hit strike. The Frost Demon just stood there, waiting for the robber to get close to him. There weren't many people around to watch the altercation, but those who were present would describe the result as instantaneous.

The moment the man's head was inches away from Hail's, the latter lifted up his knee, simply smashing it into the man's chin. The force was so violent that his eyeballs literally bulged out of his skull. All of his bottom teeth and most of the top detached and flew out of his bloodied mouth. Two seconds later, the man was laying flat on his belly, half-dead. Hail put his leg down and stood stock-still once more. He was gazing at nothing until multiple gasps snapped him out of whatever trance he was in.

He was surprised at first, but when he looked down, he mentally slapped himself.

 _'Damnit!'_ he cursed. _'It happened again!'_

He went into that mode again.

Every time he witnessed violence of this kind, it sort of... "aroused" his other side. And to make things worse, it came out subtly and discreetly, which meant that it was difficult to prevent. Hail could barely control himself when in that mode. The young Arcosian boy glanced around him. Police and people with cameras were heading his way.

 _'Shit, I need to get out of here!'_ he thought, and promptly floated up into the sky.

He ignored the calls to come back from below him and, as fast as he could, soared out of sight and into an unknown expanse.

* * *

 **Even more Arti/Hail moments to come next chap!**

 **Byes.**

 **~W.D.**


End file.
